Curse of The Where Rabbit: Corin's Story
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: All Corin's life she had known she was unwanted. All she wants to do is escape, but when she gets her chance she lands in a vagetable crazed world with the widely feared Were Rabbit on the loose. Now, she will discover something she never expected...
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a dream that me and my brother both had (it was about the same thing on the same night!)**

**Corin is runs away from home and lands in the world of Wallace and Gromit. She's stuck in a vegetable crazed world with a giant rabbit on the loose and there are some secrets about her life she never expected. **

**Curse of The where Rabbit: Corin's story**

(Chap 1: Corin)

Corin was a misunderstood teenager. She had no friends. Her only family was her abusive mother and siblings. She wasn't fed very well, as a result she was thin, although not weedy (sort of like Harry Potter in a way). Unlike her mother and uncle, who where pure-blonde with bright-blue eyes, she had black hair and one eye was as green as Russian Dioxide and the other was a golden-brown. Her skin was pail (naturally). Her clothes where black combats, black trainers covered in red skulls and a black, hooded, sleeveless top with a red undershirt. The clothes where very good for only two things. One: Keeping her covered. Two: Hiding the cuts and bruises.

"Leave me alone." Corin tried to walk away, but the taller, skinnier (which Corin never thought possible) and bottle-blonde girl in pink, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back against the wall.

"Not until you do this." She snarled.

"That knife is a religious symbol. It's bad enough that Saki had the teacher take it from him. Our teacher is brainless. He should have known that Saki would never harm anyone. Sikh's aren't like that. Not many people with a proper religion are. I'm not going to steal it." Corin yelled. Saki was a boy in there science class. Another victim or Alexis's bullying. Although the two weren't friends, Corin still wasn't going to steal anything, especially a religious piece such as the kirpan in question.

"You'll do as I say or I'll-" Before Alexis could finish, Corin kicked her in the stomach and ran. She knew Alexis would be waiting for her in the morning. She always was.

When she got home her stepbrothers and sisters jumped her. 18 year old twins Sam and Danny (oldest boys) 18 year old twins (months younger than the boys) Ella and Val and 20 year old Millie. The oldest, 25 year old Jed was sitting on the battered sofa, watching. She could feel her skin breaking from the force of kicks and punches.

"Knock it off you five." Jed mumbled. "Mum's gonna want to be able to hurt her, sure, but _with_ the ability to stand. Or do you want mum to have a go at you?"

The others quickly left for there rooms. Ella, Val and Millie lived in one room, and Jed, Sam and Danny another. Corin was forced to sleep in the small, cold cellar. "Thanks." Corin said as she stood up.

"If there's one thing that I don't get is why it's only you that winds up hurt." Jed looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm a mistake."

"Since when?"

"Oh, come off it. Mum says in all the time. How I was never meant to be born. The fact that my dad isn't yours. You've all came from the same dad but me… I'm not even supposed to be here."

"You'll find a way out." Jed was the only one who was nice to Corin. But his did it in a way so that no one would suspect he even liked her as a sister. Truth was, he loved his sister, was the only one who did, and she knew it. He would do anything for her if it didn't arouse suspicion. "I'm going to help you. You need to get out of here. Mum's not coming home today, she's going straight to the pub. When the others are asleep use this key to get out." he handed her a key and an old, cheep mobile. "I'll call you when I can. I need to make sure your safe. If you don't find anyone to take care of you by the end of the year, I'll have finished my course and you can live with me." Corin took the phone and key quickly.

"What?"

"That's my agreement with mum. Once I've finished the course I'll have to move out. I'll find a place and find you."

Corin nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of snoring rang loudly through the house. Corin carefully made her way out of the cellar and out of the front door. Then the burglar alarm went off. Before a single person could be waken by the noise she bolted off. She turned corners randomly, ran down streets and across roads, nearly getting ran over on more than one occasion, sprinting until she got lost. She had no idea where she was, but she didn't care.

She must have been standing on a road because suddenly she saw a flash of light and something cold and metallic crashed into her, knocking her off or her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corin's eyes shot open. She was in a dark room, the only light was the soft flame of a candle by her bed bedside. The feeling started to come back to her body, she felt herself covered by warm, soft sheets.

"Good to see your awake." An all too familiar voice spoke from the other side of the bed. It was Wallace! Corin couldn't believe it. She had seen almost everything to do with Wallace and Gromit. The only happy thing in her life. Her flicker of hope. She spotted Gromit looking at her with a relived expression. "You gave us quite a scare. So what's your name?"

"I'm Corin." She spoke quietly.

"I'm Wallace and this is my clever lad, Gromit. Now, what's a girl, who's from Newcastle by the sound of it, doing 302 miles away from home? London may be a nice place to live, but you must have family back there. You look to me as if your running away."

"I… well… I can't go back home."

"Look, your family will be worried sick… why is it you don't want to go back?"

"My mum, my siblings. All of this wasn't done by being ran over! It was them!" She almost yelled, pointing to the bandages that covered the wounds on her body, also noticing that she no longer looked normal, she was made from the same clay-like stuff as Wallace and Gromit, but she was still thin. "Please Wallace, you can't send me back." Corin broke down and started quietly crying.

Wallace looked at Gromit, who nodded. "It's ok Corin. I'm not going to make you go back, but I can't let you live on the streets or on your own. You can live with us if you like."

Corin nodded tiredly as her eyes began to pull themselves shut. "Now you get some sleep and we'll see how you are in the morning.

**Sorry if that was a little lame, but I was a bit stuck. This will get better. Hope you liked it. Look out for the next chap!**


	2. Chap 2: Tottington Hall

**Hope you like this. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Lady Tottington)

There was only one thing to do with Wallace and Gromit she hadn't seen. That was Curse of The Where Rabbit, and now she whished she had. Corin had been living with Wallace for just over a week. She and Gromit shared a room, but nether of them minded. Gromit was happy that she wasn't the king of girl to stick pink stuff everywhere and Corin was happy that he was the kind of guy who didn't mind having the room dark. She lay in her bed sleeping. Dreaming about the time when she would be able to help Anti Pesto. Wallace had promised her that the next time there was an attack on the vegetables she could come with them.

Suddenly she was woken up by a poking in her bed and the wall opened up and the bed tilted, sending her flying down a shoot, as Gromit's bed did the same. Wallace must have installed another for her. She soon found herself sitting with her two friends in a black version of the Anti Pesto uniform and a mug of hot chocolate, her preference to the tea or coffee that Wallace and Gromit had. The mug was striped white and blue, just like there's, with a black C on the front for Corin.

"So the plan is, we go in as quiet as possible. Gromit and I will distract it and drive it towards you, making sure it can't escape." Wallace pointed to Corin, whispering just outside of the gate. "Go."

Corin watched as the two quietly open the gate. She waited for about a minute of loud crashes until Wallace shouted "NOW!" Corin ran in. People where watching from there rooms at the commotion. She quickly caught the rabbit, which was being held down by Gromit… or rather he was being pulled along by it. There where people cheering.

"Hooray for Anti Pesto!" Someone said

"Three cheers for Anti Pesto's newest member." said another

"Hooray! Hooray!"

"What's your name?"

"Do tell us."

"Yes, yes! Tell us your name. Oh, please, please do."

"Come on tell us."

"Who are you." People where shouting at the same time.

"I'm Corin. I'm… Wallace's adopted daughter." Corin blurted out. She couldn't say she was actually related to him. They'd know it wasn't right. And she couldn't exactly say that she was living with a total stringer.

"Oh, my prize Pumpkin. Thank you so much Anti Pesto, and to you Corin. Your alright in my book kid." Mrs. Mulch smiled, hugging her pumpkin.

"All in a days work." Corin and Wallace said together.

They put the bunny in the back of the van and drove off, hearing the vicar saying "God bless you, Anti Pesto."

"Nice work you two." Wallace laughed, smiling at Gromit and Corin as they high-fived. "Well done Corin. Your now an Anti Pesto official."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Corin woke up Gromit wasn't there. Wallace was still asleep, so she tried not to do anything to wake him… mind you, the only thing that can wake him up is the smell of cheese. Corin giggles a little as she thought that, walking down the stairs. She want through the kitchen and into the garden. She found Gromit in the greenhouse, measuring an enormous Marrow.

"Wow!" Corin gasped, surprising Gromit a little. "Sorry Gromit. I didn't mean to frighten you. Is that the Marrow your entering in the Vegetable Comp?"

Gromit nodded a "Yes."

"It's looking perfect. I bet you win." Corin winked and smiled. She looked at her reflection on the glass and noticed that she wasn't as skinny as she was a few days ago. Her body was strong, thin, not skinny like she used to be, and she had a curvy, hourglass figure. She smiled. It was amazing what a few days of eating properly could do.

"OW!" came a cry from inside the house. If Gromit had a mouth, he would be smirking right now as he rolled his eyes.

The human and dog went into the kitchen to see Wallace sit down at the table, his left hand caught in a mouse trap. His fingers where swollen and red as strawberries. Gromit rolled his eyes. Corin held the base of the trap whilst Gromit removed the metal bar from Wallace's hand.

"Ermm… caught red handed, ey Gromit?" Wallace smiled like it was al a massive joke. Gromit gave a slightly pained expression. "… I'm sorry lad, but I can't help it. Truth is, I'm just crackers about cheese… look, if I'm going to change me ways, at least let me do it my way." Wallace pressed a button on the table. "With technology. This is my new invention. The Mind Manipulation Omatic. It extracts unwanted thoughts and desires. Now is the perfect time to test it."

"Wallace, I'm not sure that this is the best idea you've had. Can't you teat it on something else first?" Corin said, her face worried.

"Nonsense. It'll work fine. Just a little

"Oy! You two! Let's go. We have a new client. Lady Tottington herself wants us to deal with her rabbit problem. Come on." They all ran to the van.

When they got there Corin stared at the field. Wallace ignored it and went for the rabbit. Just then her realised what she was searing at. The entire hall was infested with rabbits. "What the…?"

"Turn on the Bun-Vac." Gromit got out the giant machine and sat at the controls, Corin standing beside him. "Campion sucker, ey, Gromit? This will impress her ladyship.

After a while it was almost finished when all of a sudden. "THUMP!" the pipe was blocked.

"Oh! I should have used a bigger nozzle." Wallace said, to no one in particular, when a voice came from behind us.

"Ah! Anti Pesto. You're here." A woman with big, bright red hair came up to us.

"Your ladyship."

"My darlings!" Corin and Gromit tried to stifle there laughter as it looked like Wallace and Lady Tottington where about to kiss, and she went for the Bun-Vac. "Your safe. My word, what a fabulous job you've done!"

"ah! The old BV 6000 ma'am. Capable of 100 RPM! That's rabbits Per Minuet."

"How inspired!" Lady Tottington smiled. "It that all of them?"

"Oh, just one left. Hoist her up Gromit."

Gromit pilled a leaver and pulled up, what seemed like a living clump of dirt, who was none other than Lord Victor Quartermaine. Wallace shot Gromit a terrified look and gave the signal to cut the power. Corin and Gromit pulled the leaver and a scruffy, mangled victor plopped onto the mound of dirt. Philip, his dog, started to lick the mud off of his master.

"Victor, stop fooling about in the dirt and come and take a look at this. The famous Anti Pesto, and there great new team member, have completely dealt with my rabbit problem. Isn't it simply marvellous?" Lady Tottington smiled at the bunnies in the Bun-Vac.

"Marvellous? Marvellous? This hideous contraption virtually suffocated me." Victor got right up into Wallace's face. "Besides, the jobs only half done. How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush them? Liquidise them?" Victor said, angrily kicking the BV.

"Hey! Feet away from the bunnies." Corin scalded.

"Shut it, you little freak, before I shoot you." Victor threatened.

"There humane." Lady Tottington explained, searing at Wallace.

"Humane! HA!" Victor scoffed. "Well perhaps they would be humane enough to give me back my dignity. I want-" victor shot a crooked smile at Lady Tottington then got back in Wallace's face again. "Toupee, please."

"Oh, grand. We take cash or cheque." Wallace said, misunderstanding what Victor had said.

"Toupee you idiot. My hair is in your machine."

"Oh, no, it's only rabbits in there." Corin rolled her eyes and slapped her head. "The hare is a much larger mammal."

"Out of my way you fool." Victor pushed Wallace away.

Corin decided to see if there where any rabbits left round the back of the manner. She had the feeling that Victor didn't like her for something other than being with Anti Pesto. _'wow! Nice garden… shame about the rabbit holes.'_ She thought as she quickly wandered round. _'well, no bunnies here. Better get back to the van.'_

Corin arrived just as Wallace and Gromit where getting in the car. "Hurry up Corin, time to go." Wallace said happily.

"Thank you so much you three… I would love to lat them roam free if it weren't for the competition. But they do so love there vege. It's in there little bunny natures and you can't change that can you?" Lady Tottington laughed.

"No." Wallace replied, then he got the look he had when he has an idea… which is when things tend to go wrong. "Or can you?" he turned to Gromit who started driving, but not before Corin and him shared a worried glance.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was desperate for a long chapter. I'm also desperate for more reviews. Plz review more and suggest was I could improve my work. Keep and open eye for the next chapter!**


	3. Chap 3: The first attack

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Chap 1: The first attack)

The van slowed as they came to there home. "We're here." Wallace announced, expecting an answer from Corin. "I said, we're here." Wallace repeated.

Gromit rolled his eyes, undoing his seatbelt and opening the car door. He walked on all fours to the back of the van and opened the bubble doors. Corin had fallen asleep along with the rabbits and was still stroking a small, white baby bunny sleeping in her lap.

"Oh, look. Isn't that sweet… maybe we should let her keep that one as a pet."

Wallace suggested, looking to Gromit for an approval. Gromit thought. _'hmmm… well, it wouldn't interfere with our everyday activities. But on the other hand, what about our jobs?… Well, it's still in captivity so we're still doing our job. But on the other hand, what if it escapes?… well it seems Corin finds catching rabbits easy, and she's smart enough to know how to stop it from escaping… so.'_ Gromit nodded. Wallace carefully took hold or the rabbit, as not to wake him, and Gromit carried Corin on his back, walking slowly on all fours. Gromit lay Corin down on her bed and gently pulled the covers over her, the bunny curled up into her neck.

The two closed the door and left for the cellar quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corin didn't know for how long she had been sleeping, but she was awoken by a loud CRASH! Like a chair had been kicked over, and Wallace's voice shouting "GROMIT! HELP!"

She jumped out of bed, and closed the door. She had noticed the bunny and didn't want it to escape. And ran down to the rabbit holding cells.

"What's going on?" Corin spoke. As she came down the stairs she saw Wallace bouncing around like a rabbit. "What the?" she saw the Bun-Vac was attached to the Mind Manipulation machine, which was latched onto Wallace's head, and was sending sparks shooting around left, right and centre. "Gromit! The reach, break the glass bowl." she called over the rumble of the BV.

Gromit saw what she was talking about and smashed the MMO. "Oh, thanks lad." Wallace said, a dazed expression on his face. "Quick. Give us a carrot."

Confused, Gromit handed his friend a carrot. Wallace held to carrot to the rabbit in his hand, which sniffed, then, with a disgusted look on it's face, pushed it away, snorting.

"It worked Gromit!" Wallace stood up, his face lit up with amazement. "A reformed rabbit." he placed the little bunny in a pen. "We'll call him Hutch, shall we? Come on, let's get the kettle on. We'll see to him in the morning." And with that, Wallace walked up the stairs passed Corin, like nothing had happened.

Gromit and Corin exchanged glances and shrugged. They found Wallace putting up a picture of Lady Tottington, making a speech about mankind being free from rabbit problems forever.

"Oooook. I'm gonna go to bed. You coming Gromit?" She motioned to the stairs, and Gromit started before her.

"Yes, I'd best be off to bed too. I'll need all me strength for the next rabbit attack." Wallace said as he followed them.

"Night Wallace." Corin called.

"Night Corin. Night Gromit. Sweet dreams, old chum." Wallace called back. As soon as silence was heard, it was broken buy the loud snoring of none other than Wallace.

Gromit rolled his eyes and Corin giggled. "Night Gromit." she whispered, receiving a nod from her friend before they lay down and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gromit's POV)

I awoke with a start to the sounds of alarms from down the stairs. Corin wasn't in her bed, so I went down stairs. I found the kettle, which was part of the contraption which woke me up, had been knocked off. I went into the kitchen to find Corin, frantically trying to find the plug for all the alarms.

"What happened?" She asked, spotting me in her flap. I shot her a look. _'How am I supposed to know?'_ "That was a rhetorical question, but what do we tell Wallace?"

Before anything else could be done, Wallace came down the shoot.

"Morning Gromit, Corin. A pest-free night by…" he was cut-off when he saw the flashing eyes and heard the sirens going. "…chance." he finished.

(End Gromit's POV)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a disaster." said one person.

"Me garden's ruined." said another.

"It's carnage out there."

"Where is Anti Pesto."

"Simmer down. Simmer down now." PC Mackintosh called over the crowd in the church. "Right, one at a time, if ya please."

"We pay good money for our crop protection." Mrs. Thrip shouted, waving her umberella at Wallace.

"If ya can't deliver the goods, maybe you should keep yer traps shut." Corin had to dive out of the way and Mr. Crock swung a broken cage to Wallace, and decided to stand in the isle.

"I never saw such cauliflower carnage. Worse than the Great Slug Blight of '32, when there were slugs the size of pigs." Mr. Growbag said.

"Growbag's right! The slugs are back!" Mrs. Mulch cried, sending everyone else into a panic.

"That's enough! That's enough!" PC took of his hat "Look, this flippin' vegetable competition causes nothing but trouble every year.

"Here we go again." Someone muttered.

"I'm tellin' ya, this was arson." he said.

"Arson?" people echoed.

"Yea, someone arsin' around. Yea, one of you lot. A man." another riot started.

"This was no man." Came the vicar's voice. He came down the isle in a wheelchair. "Does a man have teeth the size of axe blades?" he said, grabbing Corins arm as he passed, making her wonder if she should have stayed where she was. "Or ears like terrible tombstones?" he stood up and walked on shaky legs. "And by tampering with nature, forcing vegetables to swell far beyond there natural size, we have brought a terrible judgement upon ourselves." just then someone started playing spooky music on an organ.

"Hey, give over." He told the woman at the organ, who stopped and closed it. "Ya mental." PC Mackintosh muttered.

"And for our sins, a hideous creature had been sent to punish us all. Repent! Repent! Lest you too taste the wrath of… the Were Rabbit!" he turned and pointed to the shape in the broken stain-glass-window, the doors behind him flung open. People began to panic again.

"What is to become of the vegetable show?" the man behind Corin called out.

"We live for our competition. We're simple folk, it's all we have. Who will save us?"

The screams where drowned out by a gunshot. They turned to see Victor Quatermaine in the doorway.

""A Were-Rabbit? Oh, come, come now. I do believe the vicar's been at the communion wine again." he said, walking into the church, not noticing his dog almost being crushed by a statue. ""What we are dealing with here, is no supernatural rabbit. It's a big fellow, perhaps." he said, looking and the smashed window before cocking his gun "But a mortal creature, of flesh and blood. Easily dealt with by a hunter." he said proudly.

"You couldn't hit the right side of Tottington Hall. There is now way we're gonna let you anywhere near that rabbit." Corin said angrily.

"You what?" He raised an eyebrow to the girl.

"I bet you couldn't hit me now." she said.

"I'll take that bet." he said, pointing the gun at her.

"Guns will not be necessary, thank you, Victor."

Lady Tottington interrupted before Victor could even think of puling the trigger. He put the gun away quickly as to seem innocent and put his arm around Corin's shoulders, who just pushed him away. He moved away from me in front of some sort of pitchfork which caused him to look like the devil.

"Hasn't there been enough destruction? I believe the killing of fluffy creatures is never justified. I say we give Anti-Pesto a second chance." Corin smiled as she heard this and nodded triumphantly at Victor, who threw his head back and laughed, making the young girl frown.

"HA! What? How on earth could those tiny-minded buffoons, and a little sissy girl, ever catch such a big rabbit?" Victor looked triumphant for a second, but quick changed his tune when he caught the death glare Corin was sending him.

"Mr. Wallace?" she looked at Wallace hopefully.

"Well… err… with a big trap." He said, unsure. Corin and Gromit rolled there eyes and slapped there heads.

"By Jove, he's- he's got it." My. Crock announced, before going back to his pipe. People started cheering.

Not long after they where on there way home. "Wallace, what exactly are we going to do?" Corin said from the back of the van, Gromit was in the back with her.

"Don't worry you two. I have a plan, I'll explain it when you get up. Now, when we get in your going straight to bed, we've got a long night ahead of us." Wallace said, like it was nothing.

Corin turned to Gromit. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well?" Gromit gave her a look that said _'Well this is Wallace we're talking about'_

**Sorry if it's a little short, I haven't been keeping track of the length of this one. Tell me what you thought. What did you like? What didn't you like? What do you think could be improved? Plz answer at least two of those questions in the review, plz. Keep a look out for the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
